


let's hope no one heard you...

by orphan_account



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, this is basically pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: this has no summary, really, except Cordelia and Lucie have about a half hour before everyone wakes up and have a pounding desire for the other...
Relationships: Cordelia Carstairs & Lucie Herondale
Kudos: 7





	let's hope no one heard you...

Lucie Herondale looked into the eyes of her girlfriend, Cordelia Carstairs. They were lying next to eachother, nothing but the sheets between them, after their night of kisses that burned like flames and the consumption of the other.

Lucie whispered, "Want to go again?" There was a seductive smile playing on her lips. "We have half an hour, at best, before everyone wakes up..." She was trailing a hand over Cordelia's chest, looking deeper into her eyes. Cordelia smirked, wrapped her arms around Lucie's waist and pinned Lucie's hands on either side of her head when she moved. Their lips remained transfixed and a breathy laugh slipped from Lucie's lips. She flipped Cordelia under her and straddled the Persian girl and leant down to kiss the girl again.

She then kissed down until she got to Cordelia's neck. It was so bare. She sucked gently and Cordelia arched her back and moaned loudly.  
"Fuck, Lucie!"  
She wanted to take her time.  
She then sucked on Cordelia's nipples giving her the same reaction. She then slid her mouth away and kissed downwards with a flurry of peppered kisses. Cordelia was moaning and digging her hands into Lucie's scalp, which she liked. Then, she slid her hands between Cordelia's knees and gently pushed them apart and slid her fingers inside her. Cordelia screamed Lucie's name like a prayer.  
Then, when Cordelia settled down, she pressed a kiss on Lucie's lips and whispered, "Let's hope no one heard me, shall we?"  
Lucie laughed and said no, "I should hope not."  
"It's your turn." Cordelia grins wickedly, shifting to cover Lucie's body with her own.

"And you better not be too loud. After all, we can't have anyone hearing us."

Lucie groaned. "You're impossible."

Cordelia merely shruged, kissing a line down Lucie's body. "You can tell me to stop if you wish."

"I didn't say that," Lucie says, her voice breathy. "Please don't stop. I might die if you do."

Cordelia plants a kiss on Lucie's hip bone before leaning between her legs, going to work with her mouth and her fingers. Lucie cries out, hastily putting her hand over her mouth, eyes squeezing shut. "Cordelia," she whispers, "don't stop."  
And so she didn't.


End file.
